¡Los juegos de!¿Hetalia?
by Victoriaxmen
Summary: María Hernandez vive en el distrito 12, junto a su hermana Juana y su madre, hoy es el dia de la cosecha, ese dia su vida cambia radicalmente T porque no lo voy a hacer tan gore, pero habra un poco
1. Capitulo 1

Jeje ^.^ hola, yo soy Victoriaxmen, este, sinceramente, no es mi primer fic, ya he hecho otros, pero los tengo en DA, pero están en inglés e_e, de todas maneras, hace rato vi un crossover de los juegos del hambre con hetalia, pero, para ser sinceros, no me gustó mucho, la idea es buena claro, así que me decidí a yo también hacer mi versión (usuario no me pegues ;_;) un poco más apegada a los libros, no mucho, porque sería muy ooc para los personajes de hetalia, pero bueno, balanceado para evitar eso en los dos

Bueno pasemos a los disclaimers:

Hetalia ni los juegos del hambre me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya y Suzane Collins

A mí solo me pertenecen: María Guadalupe Hernández Carriedo (México) Miguel José Martínez Cruz (Guatemala) Juana Carla Hernández Carriedo (Nyo!Norte)

**Primera Parte **

Los tributos

1.

Cuando me despierto, el otro lado de la cama está frio. Estiro los dedos buscando el calor de Juana, pero no encuentro más que la basta funda de la lona del colchón. Seguro que tuvo pesadillas y se metió en la cama de nuestra madre; claro que sí, porque es el día de la cosecha.

Me apoyo en un codo y me levanto un poco; en el dormitorio entra algo de luz, así que puedo verlas. Mi hermana pequeña, Juana, acurrucada a su lado, protegida por el cuerpo de mi madre, las dos con las mejillas pegadas. Mi madre parece más joven cuando duerme; agotada, aunque no tan machacada. La cara de Juana es tan fresca como una gota de agua, tan encantadora como una florecilla. Mi madre también fue muy hermosa hace tiempo, o al menos eso me han dicho.

Sentado sobre las rodillas de Juana, para protegerla, está el perro más feo del mundo: Cara arrugada, manchas blancas en el pecho, media oreja arrancada, un horrible mechón de cabello parado en su cabeza, y de ojos azules oscuro, hasta perecen ligeramente purpuras. Juana de puso tleconextli*, por el color ceniza de su piel. El perro me odia o, al menos, no confía en mí. Aunque han pasado ya unos cuantos años, creo que todavía recuerda que intente dejarlo perderse en el bosque cuando Juana lo trajo a casa; era un cachorrito escuálido, con el vientre hinchado por las lombrices y lleno de mugre y pulgas. Lo último que recitaba, otra boca que alimentar, pero mi hermana suplico mucho, e incluso lloró para que le permitiera quedárselo. Al final aceptamos; mi madre lo limpio y desparasitó, ahora casa a los animalillos que se encuentra, siempre, es un cazador nato. Como a veces le doy las entrañas de mis presas, me agarro un ligero cariño.

Me bajo de la cama, y me alisto, cambiándome en una camiseta y unos pantalones, seguidos de unas cómodas botas de cazar. Me coloco mi larga y oscura trenza en mi gorra negra, tomo la bolsa que utilizo para guardar mi presa y lo que encuentre. Busco un cuenco de madera, en el que guardo ciertas cosas, para evitar que la ratas y el perro se lo coman, allí había un quesito de cabra envuelto en hojas de albahaca, fue un regalo de Juana con motivo de la cosecha, cuando salgo lo meto con delicadeza a mi bolsa.

Vivimos en una parte del distrito doce llamado "La veta", el distrito 12 es el del carbón, así que no hay que ser un genio para adivinar por qué a esta hora está llena de mineros. Aunque, hoy esta vacío, ¿la causa? La cosecha; esta no deja dormir a nadie, así que prefieren descansar en sus casas hasta las 2, la hora a la que empieza.

Nuestra casa está casi al final de la Veta, no me muevo mucho para llegar a un lugar descuidado llamado La Pradera,. Lo único que separa al distrito de esta es una alambrada con púas encima, que se supone, debería estar electrificada las 24 horas del día, para mi suerte solo lo está un par de horas en la noche. Me deslizo por debajo de la alambrada, cerca hay un tronco hueco, en el que encuentro un carcaj con flechas y un arco. Los tomo y camino, en este bosque hay muchos peligros, osos, serpientes etc. Pero puedes conseguir comida si sabes buscarla, eso lo aprendí de mi padre, antes de que muriera en la explosión en la mina en la cual trabajaba. Aunque entrar en los bosques es ilegal, y la caza furtiva es penalizada, muchos se arriesgarían si tuvieran las herramientas. Me adentro aún más, encontrándome con la única persona con la que puedo ser yo, Miguel.

-Hola, María- Me saluda Miguel

-mira lo que cacé- me dice sonriendo, sosteniendo una flecha clavada en una hogaza de pan.

Nos pusimos a reír y me lo dio, lo olfatee, está recién hecho.

-¿cuánto te costó?- me limite a preguntar

-Solo una ardilla, me parece que el panadero estaba sentimental, pero bien, ¿Quién no lo estaría? Hoy es la cosecha- sonríe y parte el pan a la mitad

-Cierto, ahora, mira que nos dio Juana- saco el queso de la bolsa y también lo parto dándole la mitas, mientras el me da la mitad de pan

-¡Gracias Juana!, hoy sí que nos daremos un festín~- pone su pedazo de queso en su pan y empieza a comerlo, yo lo miro a los ojos, los cuales son de un color negro profundo, su piel es morena, y su cabello negro azabache, si bien podríamos ser hermanos, pero él no es mi familia, al menos no que yo sepa. Todos los que trabajan en las minas comparten estos rasgos.

Nos acorrucamos, comiendo pan, queso y bayas, ojala realmente fuera un día de fiestas, pero no es posible para los ciudadanos de los distritos.

-¿sabes? Deberíamos escapar, tú y yo, al bosque, podríamos lograrlo, me gustaría tener hijos y criarlos allí-

-pero, ¿y nuestras familias? Miguel, es imposible, tenemos que cuidarlos, aparte, no quiero tener hijos, y aunque viviéramos en el bosque, sería imposible mantenerlos- Suspiro

-Olvídalo- el miro hacia abajo, ligeramente desilusionado.

Nuestra conversación se tensó, y, ¿Por qué quiere tener hijos conmigo? Entre nosotros, no ha habido nada romántico.

Nos disponemos a cazar, pescamos 8 peces, y recolectamos muchas verduras y fresas. Después nos dirigimos al quemador, un lugar que solía ser para el carbón, pero después de ser abandonado, los comerciantes empezaron a usarlo. Cambiamos 6 de los peces por pan y los otros por sal. Vamos con Alondra la grasienta, una señora huesuda, que es la que vende cuencos de sopa, nos compra la mitad de las verduras, si bien, hay quien paga más, nos conviene caerle bien, ya que ella es la única que compra carne de perro salvaje.

Vamos atrás de la casa del alcalde, para venderle las fresas, tocamos la puerta y nos abre Alejandra, su hija. Uno podría creer que es una engreída, pero es como yo, por lo cual nos llevamos bien.

-Buenos días María, Miguel- nos saluda inexpresiva, ella está vistiendo un hermoso y caro vestido blanco de seda, su cabello castaño claro, amarrado con un listón rosa.

-Bello vestido- Dice Miguel

-Gracias, tengo que estar linda si voy al capitolio- a esto, a Miguel casi le da un ataque de risa

-¿Tu? ¿En el Capitolio? No me hagas reír-

Alejandra se limitó a bufar y darnos el dinero de las fresas.

Nos repartimos el dinero y lo que sobro y nos fuimos a nuestras casas. Este es el primer año de Juana, por lo que mi madre la viste, yo me baño y arreglo, mi madre me dio uno de sus vestidos, el cual yo me puse, después me hizo una hermosa trenza.

-Ya están listas- exclamo con un tono de tristeza.

Nos dirigimos al centro, todo estaba decorado, y estaba lleno de cámaras, absolutamente todos estaban allí, formados por edades y sexo, yo estaba en la fila de las chicas de 16 años, mientras que Juana en las de 12, miro al escenario, está el Alcalde.

-Buenos días a todos, es hora de arrepentirse y también dar gracias- Recito, después saco una hoja con un discurso el cual empieza a leer, nombrando a todos los ganadores anteriores de los juegos en este distrito, los cuales solo han sido dos, y solo uno sigue vivo, un ebrio, el cual esta tambaleándose en el escenario, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Esta aturdido e intenta abrazar a Felika Lukasiewicz, que apenas consigue zafarse.

El alcalde esta angustiado, ahora el distrito 12 es el hazmerreír de Sekamun, y él lo sabe. Intenta que todos le regresen la atención a Felika, la cual, tan alegre y elegante como siempre sube al podio y saluda con su habitual:

-¡Felices juegos del hambre!¡Y que la suerte este, siempre, siempre de su parte!- Sonríe y se acerca a la bola de cristal

-Las damas primero- ella mete la mano en la urna, sacando un papelito, el cual empieza a alisar

Yo tengo ansias, esperando que no sea yo, por lo que más quieran, no yo. Ella empieza a leer el papel; y después de todo, no soy yo.

-¡Juana Carla Hernández Carriedo!-


	2. Capitulo 2

Bueno, decidi que mejor, seria algo asi como, ¿que pasaria si los personajes de hetalia estubieran en los juegos del hambre? asi que es mas bien, un que pasaria, asi que ya no es tan apegado a como son los personajes en el libro, si no se adapta a como son en hetalia, a y "Sekamun" envez de panem porque Sekai(mundo en japones)+Mundo ya que...son paises, ¿no? aunque aqui no lo sea, ¿no quedaria? bueno ^.^ disfruten este capitulo 2/27

ya se saben los disclaimers asi que continuemos

* * *

2.

Hay un nudo en mi garganta, no lo puedo creer, **no lo quiero creer**, ¿Cómo paso? Yo soy la que siempre pedía teselas y le prohibía hacer lo mismo, regrese a la realidad y corría hacia ella, no fue un problema ya que todos despejaban el paso, la tome del brazo y la puse atrás de mí.

-¡Yo me ofrezco como voluntaria!- grite.

Juana me jalaba del brazo, llorando y rogando.

-No, María, no por favor, no- Miguel la levanto y se la llevo.

Felika me tomo de la mano y me subió al escenario

-Ósea, ese es el espíritu de los juegos, ahora, ¿Cómo te llamas querida?-

-María Guadalupe Hernández Carriedo- Le respondí mirando al suelo

-¡Apuesto todo a que ella era totalmente tu hermanita!- todos, ¡hay que darlo un gran aplauso a nuestro tributo!- Soltó una risilla y empezó a aplaudir.

Todo el distrito hizo la cosa más valiente que podía: quedarse callados. Todos me veían, antes con ligero desprecio, pero ahora, que yo me he ofrecido voluntaria para salvar la vida de mi hermana, con cariño, se llevan los 3 dedos de en medio a los labios y los levantan al cielo, algo que solo se ve en funerales, señal de aprecio y estima, lo que hice no tenía precedentes.

-Bueno, bueno, ósea, sigue elegir el tributo masculino~- sonrió y saco otro papel de otra urna

-¡Ivan Braginsky!-

No, no el, no dijo ese nombre ¿o sí?, me suena, lo conozco. El chico empezó a subir al escenario: Estatura alta (con 1.82 m el más alto del distrito, sino de todo Sekamun), cabello color beige, tez blanca, ojos violetas, con una sonrisa inocente, digna de un niño pequeño, pero a la vez, llena de crueldad.

Muchos le temían a este chico, yo no, él me había demostrado todo lo contrario

~Flashback~

Había pasado un año después de que mi padre murió en la explosión en la mina, mi madre cayo en la depresión, por lo que nos empezó a descuidar, yo aún no salía al bosque para cazar, tenía que vender lo que podía, por algo que comer, pero, ese día, ya no tenía esperanzas de vivir, cometí el error de hurgar en la basura de la panadería, aquí, todo tipo de robo se paga con la pena de muerte, pero no me importo, mientras buscaba oí a una mujer gritarme, mire hacia arriba y me dijo que iba a llamar a los agentes de la paz si no me iba, voltee, y allí estaba, Ivan, yo no l conocía bien, pero él iba en mi clase, volví a ver a la señora, y después me fui, tumbándome en un manzano, cerré los ojos a esperar mi muerte, en eso oí un golpe y más gritos, la puerta se abrió y vi a alguien acercarse

_Por fin alguien me va a matar y acabar con mi desdicha_

Pero no, volteo a ver que su madre estuviera ocupada y me lanzo dos panes quemados, después corrió hacia los cerdos y les dio los demás.

Yo estaba confundida pero agradecida, mordí un pan y me dirigí a mi casa, mi familia y yo lo compartimos.

~Fin del flashback~

Lo mire y sentí como si le debiera algo, y lo hacía, odiaba deberle cosas a la gente, aun así, no le iba a poder pagar, ya que, nos íbamos a tener que cortar el cuello en la arena.

EL alcalde empezó a leer el lúgubre 'Tratado de la Traición', y nos indicó a Ivan y a mí a que nos tomáramos de las manos.

Su mano estaba helada y era bastante grande y fuerte, mientras que la mía era pequeña pero cálida, aun así con experiencia en trampas. El me apretó la mia fuertemente, aunque no tanto como para romperla, creo que lo hizo para darme animos, aunque, pudo haber sido solo un espasmo.

_Bueno, 24 tributos, que yo lo tenga que matar a el sería muy mala suerte, aunque claro, ya nadie tiene la suerte de su lado…_


	3. Capitulo 3

3.

Nos conducen a el palacio de justicia, en esta parte nos conceden algo de tiempo para despedirnos de nuestras familias y amigos, yo trato de no llorar, porque sé que habrán periodistas y no quiero que me vean débil. El cuarto es la cosa más lujosa que he visto, una gran alfombra acolchonada, un sillón de terciopelo, candelabros. Me lanzo al sillón y acaricio una y otra vez la tela, era tan suave, en eso, mi madre y Juana se acercan.

-María, júrame que no morirás, que trataras de sobrevivir, júralo con un juramento del bueno- Juana se lanza sobre mí y llora en mi regazo

-Lo juro- sonrió y le acaricio el cabello, volteo a ver a mi madre y frunzo el seño

-y tú, júrame que la vas a cuidar bien, que no la abandonaras- estaba molesta, ya que yo no iba a estar allí para cuidarlas.

-Está bien- suspiro y asintió.

Mi madre y Juana salieron, después, un hombre alto entro, él era el panadero, padre de Ivan.

-No dejare que mueran de hambre- me dijo sin más, a lo que yo sonreí

-Muchas gracias, de verdad- el me paso una bolsa con galletas, devolviéndome la sonrisa

-De nada, y que tengas suerte- él se fue, para que ahora, Miguel entrara

Miguel me extendió los brazos, yo corrí y lo abrase fuertemente

-También cuidare de ellas, les daré comida y lo que pueda-

Asentí con la cabeza, después unos agentes de la paz se lo llevaron

-María, pase lo que pase recuerda que yo…- ¿Qué yo que? Me pregunte.

La última persona en llegar fue Alejandra, quien no lloraba ni nada, estaba ansiosa y corrió hacia mí

-Oí que los tributos pueden llevar algo que les recuerde a su hogar, toma esto, será tu objeto- me dio un broche de oro, con un ave a medio vuelo

-¿Enserio, pero esto no es tuyo?- le pregunte, ella lo volvió a tomar y le lo abrocho en mi camisa

-Sí, pero quiero que lo conserves, así nos recordaras- Sonrió, se despidió y se fue.

Al salir, sé que hice bien al no llorar, ya que está inundado de cámaras y periodistas. Me volteo a ver a Ivan, quien, sorpresivamente, estaba llorando, calladamente, pero lo hacía. Yo me acerque tímidamente y lo abrase, es cuando me intimide un poco porque yo era tan baja (con la maravillosa estatura de 1.62 m) y él era el más alto (repito 1.82 m, así que nos llevamos unos preciosos 20 cm de estatura), bueno, el me volteo a ver, sorprendido, pero volvió a sonreír y me correspondió el abrazo

-Todo va a estar bien, ¿sí? No hay necesidad de estar emotivos por ahora- lo miro sonriéndole cálidamente, como para darle ánimos y confianza

-Da, todo estará bien- soltó una risilla y me abrazo más fuerte.

Después de separarnos de aquel abrazo, subimos al tren, el cual después de cerrar sus puertas, se movió a toda velocidad. Esto me hizo marearme, ya que nunca he viajado así, aquí está prohibido viajar de distrito a otro. Creo que me equivoque, el tren era la cosa más lujosa que había visto, cada uno tenía su cuarto con vestidor baño y ropa, Felika me dijo que podía hacer lo que quisiera, mi única obligación era estar lista para la cena.

Me quite el vestido y me di un baño. Me puse una camisa y unos pantalones verdes, después recordé el broche que me dio la hija del alcalde, lo examine mejor, y no dude en que aquel ave era un sinsajo. Un sinsajo era la cruza entre un charlajo y un sinsonte, era como una bofetada en la cara del Capitolio, ya que en la revolución, el Capitolio creo a los charlajos, que solo eran machos, para grabar conversaciones de los rebeldes, y ellos oírlas, pero el truco se les revirtió, así que los dejaron morir, pero se cruzaron con los sinsontes hembra y así nacieron los sinsajos. Me lo abrocho en la camisa y suspiro, imaginándomelo volar.

Felika Lukasiewicz viene a recogerme para la cena. En el comedor Ivan Braginsky ya está sentado, con una silla vacía junto a él.

-¿Y Gilbert?- pregunta Felika

-la última vez que lo vi, estaba recostado bebiendo, da- Respondió Ivan

Felika suspiro de alivio. Los platillos llegaron, Ivan y yo no dudamos en comer todo, ignorando a Felika y su constante "Dejen espacio, aún hay más comida". Cuando termino la cena, yo ya quería vomitar, por tanto que comí, creo que Ivan ya también estaba un poco verde, aunque si puedo comer ratas, entrañas y corteza de árbol en un caldo, puedo soportar esto, además, creo que ganar peso es lo mejor que puedo hacer antes de los juegos.

Nos sentamos a ver el resumen de la cosecha de todos los distritos. Examinamos a cada uno de los tributos, había voluntarios, como yo, y los que no, que abundaban. Un chico serio, alto y fuerte, se ofrece voluntario en el distrito 2, una chica de cabello castaño, ojos verdes, con una mirada de guerrera, muy astuta en el distrito 5, un chico temblando, de cabello café a los hombros en el distrito 10, y lo más inquietante, una niñita de 12 años en el distrito 11, ella tenía piel blanca, cabello entre castaño y pelirrojo en una coleta a un costado de su cabeza con una florecilla, me recuerda a Juana, en tamaño y comportamiento. Después el distrito 12, con lo que paso, los comentaristas hablan y hablan acerca del comportamiento y negativas por parte del 12, Ivan y yo nos reímos cuando vimos la escena de Gilbert caerse de lo ebrio

-Ósea, alguien, necesita clases de modales, pero totalmente- Felika bufa

-Creo que estaba ebrio- Ivan se rio más –todos los años se embriaga, ¿da?-

-Todos los días- lo corrijo riéndome junto a el

-Sí, si búrlense, ósea, él es quien los va a patrocinar, ¡él hace la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte! Es cero cool que se comporte así- se queja y mira a otro lado

En eso, Gilbert entra, como si lo hubieran invocado

-Kesesese, me perdí la cena ¿verdad?- Gilbert se vómito y cayó en su propia suciedad

Felika se asqueo, así que se fue del cuarto bufando, mientras que Ivan y yo estábamos abrazados, tratando de no morir de la risa.

* * *

Jejeje ya empezo ro Ruxico ^.^ como amo esa pareja, bueno espero les haya gustado esta parte, nos leemos luego ouo


	4. Capitulo 4

4.

Cuando paramos de reír, Ivan y yo nos detuvimos a asimilar lo que había pasado con Gilbert; este se levantó pero volvió a caer en su vómito, la mezcla de vómito y alcohol me estaba mareando. Ivan se paró y lo tomo del brazo, ayudándolo a pararse, yo hice lo mismo con su otro brazo, nos dirigimos al baño, arrastrándolo y empujándolo, abrimos la llave y lo metimos al agua tibia

-Yo me encargo de él, ¿da?- Ivan me sonrió y le quito la camisa

-Te puedo ayudar si quieres, o puedo llamar a alguno de los del capitolio a que vengan-

-спасибо Мария*, pero no-

Yo asentí con la cabeza y me retire, de cierta manera, me sentía aliviada de no tener que lidiar con limpiar el vómito del cuerpo de Gilbert, aunque bien formado, me daba nauseas. Me puse a reflexionar un poco

_El y su familia han sido muy amables conmigo…_

En di un gran suspiro, ¡él estaba siendo amable conmigo!, esto no era bueno, nada bueno, generalmente, los amables, son los más letales en estas situaciones, aparte, cuando alguien me trata así, me encariño demasiado y deposito mucha confianza en esa persona, de nuevo, en estas circunstancias, no era lo indicado.

Tome las galletas que me dio su padre, abrí la ventana y las tire, estaba decidido, no podía relacionarme con ellos, lo más seguro es que quieran matarme. Mientras veía como caían, note que aterrizaron en unos dientes de león, la flor que me trajo esperanza.

~Flashback~

Después de que Ivan se fue, voltee y me topé con unos dientes de león, los tome y me fui a mi casa, feliz con ellos y el pan. Cuando llegue, tome a Juana de la mano, tome una cubeta y fuimos al borde de la pradera, recogiendo semillas, flores, tallos etc. Cuando llegamos, hicimos una ensalada, la cual comimos con el pan

-¿Qué otras cosas podremos encontrar?- pregunto felizmente Juana

-¡Todo! Solo hay que saber buscar-

Busque el libro de botánica de mi padre, me lo lleve a la alambrada, por la cual pase. Fue mi primera vez en el bosque, no tenía experiencia yo sola, siempre iba con mi padre. Tome un carcaj con flechas y un arco que estaban en un tronco hueco y me adentre, la mayoría de las plantas son venenosas, un paso en falso, y mueres, abrí el libro, comparando las plantas, a ver si eran comestibles o venenosas. Así nos mantuve vivas, todos los días iba al bosque, cada vez adentrándome más, primero solo recolectaba plantitas, después conejos, ardillas etc.

La primera vez que fui al Quemador, fue atemorizante, pero mi padre los conocía a todos, y ellos lo respetaban y querían, por eso me dejaban pasar. Yo vendía los conejos al carnicero, pero no las ardillas, estas las compraba el panadero cuando su esposa no lo veía, las verduras las vendía a Alondra y Al alcalde le daba las fresas.

Un día viajando por el bosque encontré una flor en el agua, tenía flores blancas y hojas puntiagudas, la arranque y su raíz era azulada, nada importante a primera vista, pero al hervirlo era tan bueno como las papas.

-Saeta de agua- sonreí y me dispuse a recoger todas las que hubiera.

Cuando llegue a casa, mi madre las cocino. Cada día, después de mi primera vez en el bosque, su depresión se iba, de hecho, ese día la oí cantar. Aun así yo no confiaba en ella, después de abandonarnos a Juana y a mí. Después de cocinar las saetas, nos dimos un festín, fue la primera vez que nos llenamos en meses.

~Fin del Flashback~

Seguía viendo la ventana, ya era de noche, ¿en qué distrito estaré? Empiezo a preguntarme, después vi la imagen de Juana y mi mama, acurrucadas. ¿Acaso estarán llorando?, ¿no han tocado sus platos de comida? O ¿mi madre estará descargando su peso en los hombros de Juana?, Claro, si algo era seguro, es que hoy dormirían juntas.

Con suerte estaba ese perro sarnoso, tleconextli, el consolaría a Juana. Creo que fue buena idea no abandonarlo en el bosque después de todo.

Pensar en casa me deprime. Empiezo a pensar en Miguel, como mi vida cambio en unas horas. Tal vez si duerma, esto solo sea una pesadilla, y despierte en el distrito 12, donde pertenezco.

Obviamente, debe de haber muchos camisones en los cajones del armario, pero prefiero quitarme mi ropa y dormir en ropa interior. Las sabanas son suaves y sedosas, con un edredón esponjosito y calientito, que me entibia y hace dormir de inmediato.

Entra la luz a mi habitación, y unos golpecitos en la puerta me despiertan, es Felika Lukasiewicz llamándome.

-¡Arriba, arriba, arriba quería!, ósea, ¡hoy es un día super, super, muy importante!-

Me levanto enseguida, y visto con mi ropa del día anterior, la cual, aún sigue en buen estado, al igual que mi trenza, por lo cual, me la dejo.

Cuando voy al comedor, me encuentro con una Felika Lukasiewicz muy enojada, murmurando obscenidades entre dientes, Gilbert está riéndose, con la cara roja e hinchada, Ivan esta avergonzado de Gilbert, así que solo se concentra en comer el pan que tiene entre las manos.

-Hey Frau, ven acá, siéntate- Gilbert exclama, haciendo señas con la mano

Yo me siento, y ponen una cesta con pan suficiente para alimentar a una familia por una semana, también ponen café, jugo de naranja y…¿Chocolate caliente?. Yo ya lo había tomado muchas veces, siempre que podía intercambiaba conejos por un poco de cacao, el cual mi madre preparaba con la leche de la cabra de Juana. Tome la taza y le di unos sorbos, era dulce, no amargo como el que tomaba en casa, aun así, era bueno. Me atiborro de comida, hasta que quedo llena, Ivan seguía comiendo, mojando pan en chocolate, me sorprendía cuanto podía comer ese chico, claro no soy quien para hablar, cuando tengo la oportunidad, que es técnicamente nunca, como todo lo que puedo, aunque el pasaba esa cantidad por mucho.

Observe a Gilbert, le daba sorbos a un espeso jugo rojo, si no me equivoco, tomate, el cual combinaba con un líquido amarilloso que llevaba en un frasco, por supuesto, algún tipo de alcohol. No me sorprende que solo haya habido dos ganadores del distrito 12, por supuesto que nadie nos apoyaría con el cómo tutor, los patrocinadores esperan a alguien, como decirlo, mas…formal.

-Entonces… ¿que se supone que nos aconsejaras?- levanto una ceja

-Fácil…Sigue con vida, Frau*- Responde y se hecha a reír con su característica risilla

Volteo a ver a Ivan, recuerdo que no quiero nada con el…pero, note una aura morada en él, y sus ojos se oscurecieron, estaba recitando algo. Él se levantó, miro a Gilbert y golpeo la mesa fuerte mente, haciendo una quebradura, y rompiendo el vaso.

-Kolkolkol, interesante, da, pero no para nosotros товарищ *-

Gilbert se enojó y lo golpeo, no lo logro tirar sin embargo, le dejo rojo, se ve que fue un gran golpe. Ivan estaba listo para destrozarle la cara, y Gilbert igual, pero yo tome un cuchillo y lo encaje en la manga de Gilbert, con otra mano empujaba el pecho de Ivan.

-Wohl, Wohl*, creo que hoy si me han dado guerreros este año- Gilbert sonríe y se quita el cuchillo de la manga

Tomo hielo y lo pongo en la enrojecida mejilla de Ivan, él pone su mano en la mía, yo recuerdo que no debo fraternizar con él, así que quito mi mano rápida pero cuidadosamente, para que el hielo no se caiga, después corro hacia la ventana y miro algo que solo he visto por televisión, el Capitolio. La tele no miente de su grandeza, pero no describe que tan bello es, con todas esas luces, que forman una arcoíris en el cielo. Ivan se acerca y les sonríe a todos, con su sonrisa más tierna y amigable, también mueve la mano, saludándolos

-Debemos ganarnos el cariño de los espectadores, ¿da девушка*? –

Yo solo asiento, y analizo todo, su amabilidad, sus lágrimas, el regalo de su padre, su intento por ganarse el cariño del público. Todo me lleva a lo mismo, pero no estoy segura, aunque es el 90% de las probabilidades.

Ivan Braginsky quiere matarme

* * *

Traducciones~

спасибо Мария: Gracias Maria

Frau: Mujer, Chica

товарищ: camarada

Wohl, Wohl: bien, bien

девушка: niña


	5. Capitulo 5

Holigüis a todos :3 este fic ya estaba enterrado 3m bajo tierra, pero lo reviví por petición, ^.^ bueno disfruten de este capítulo~~~

* * *

-mm-mmmm-

Yo gimoteo al sentir el dolor en mis piernas, Emma, una chica de pelo color rubio con mechones turquesa me depilaba con cera las piernas

-Oh ¡perdóname!- ella decía con su acento del capitolio, molesto en mí sincera opinión.

-Pero este ya es el último, así que ¡no te preocupes!- al finalizar su frase arranco la última zona de vello en mi pierna, yo me quejaba en voz baja, de verdad dolía.

Ya llevo unas 3 horas aquí, el centro de renovación, y ni conozco a mi estilista, según esto no quiere verme hasta que Emma y su equipo me arreglen un poco, Osease, me depilen, arreglen las uñas, restrieguen la piel con espumas raras y arenosas, etc. Ya casi no tengo vello corporal, me siento técnicamente desnuda, vulnerable; Lars, un tipo muy gruñón con cara de pocos amigos, me aplica una crema por el cuerpo, al principio pica, pero después me relaja, yo no objeto para nada, quiero cumplir mi promesa a Gilbert.

-Que bien soportas sin quejarte, detesto a las chamacas chillonas…- Lars admitió en un tono seco

Emma y Bella, una joven alegre y a veces distraída, me ponen labial morado, acto seguido me quitan la fina bata que me dejaban usar, debería tener vergüenza, pero ellos son…bueno ellos, asi que no me importa para nada

-Bien ya estas pareciendo un humano…- Lars reía entre dientes

-Bueno, gracias, por ponerme bonita, en mi distrito no tengo razones para hacerlo-

-Claro que no. ¡Linda!- Bella soltó una risilla, creo que les caigo bien (?)

-Bueno, bueno, llamemos a Toris y que él se encargue de la chamaca esta- Lars dijo serio

Los ayudantes se fueron, creo que no son tan malos después de todo, me agradan y les agrado.

Hace frio en la habitación, quiero ponerme la bata pero no puedo, ya que me la tendría que quitar cuando Toris llegue. Oí pasos, y allí lo vi, muy diferente a lo que pensaba, su cabello era ligeramente largo y tenía un castaño natural, usaba pantalones verdes y una camisa blanca, lo único raro era su delineador , resaltaba demasiado, pero no se veía nada mal, de hecho, resaltaba sus ojos, los cuales tenían un aire de amabilidad.

-H-Hola María, me llamo Toris, y yo soy tu estilista- me dijo en un tono bajo y algo tímido, sin el tono del capitolio.

-Hola- yo respondo con una ligera sonrisa

-Espera un poco, p-por favor-

El empezó a rodearme, examinado cada parte de mí.

-¿Q-Quien te peino?-

-Mi madre, ¿por?-

-Tu cabello es lindo, y ese peinado lo hace ver mejor, tiene dedos muy hábiles-

Toris no es para nada lo que espere, el aprecia cada parte de mí, y en verdad le intereso, para nada como los famosos estilistas de este lugar.

-Ponte tu bata y hablemos un poco, ¿Si?-

Me puse la bata y lo acompañe a un gran salón, había dos sillones individuales de color rojo, en el centro una mesa, nos sentamos y Toris apretó un botón, haciendo que apareciera otra mesa llena de lujosos manjares, que a mí me tomaría días de ardua caza conseguir y ni así serian como estos.

-Entiendo s-si esto te parece desagradable, pero no importa-

Creí que me leyó la mente en ese momento

-C-como veras, me encargare de tu atuendo, tienes que quedar inolvidable, a diferencia de los no tan buenos trajes de los anteriores años-

Algo me dice que tendré que desnudarme

-Nos centraremos en el carbón-

Con polvo negro

-fuego, ¿te gusta el fuego? –

-¿Qué tramas Toris?-

~Fast forward~

Ahora traía encima es traje más asombroso –y mortífero- de los tiempos, consiste en un traje de cuerpo completo, color negro, con botas hasta las rodillas, una capa y tocado a juegos, llevo mi usual trenza, le van a prender justo antes de que nosotros salgamos

-N-no te preocupes, es sintético, lo diseñamos yo y el estilista de tu amigo Iván-

Aun así no me convence es casi seguro de que me quemare a mitad del desfile.

Me alegra ver a Iván allí, con un traje como el mío, solo que con una bufanda igualmente negra, creo que nunca lo veré sin una bufanda en su cuello. Me acerco lentamente a el, y nos llevan al centro del centro de renovaciones.

-Y, ¿Qué piensas de los trajes?-

-Yo te quito la capa y tú me quitas la mía, ¿da?-

-Trato-

Si ardemos, así nos mandaran a los juegos y eso es una desventaja, al menos sin las capas arderemos menos, lo siento Gil, pero creo que aquí no voy a poder seguir instrucciones.

-Y ¿Gilbert?-

-No sé, y con la cantidad de alcohol que debe tener encima, es mejor que ni se aparezca-

Nos echamos a reír, tal vez por el nerviosismo. De repente el himno sonó, y los carruajes empezaron a moverse, primero el distrito 1, después el dos, y el 3, así siguiendo, hasta el 11, en el momento que partieron, nos subieron a nuestro carruaje, Iván me ayudo a subir, ya que a mí me costaba trabajo por mi corta estatura, claro me sonroje un poco, después el subió

-Gracias-

-не за что-

Ya era nuestro turno y Toris rápidamente nos encendió, yo ahogue un grito, pero el dolor nunca llego, solo un cosquilleo

-¡Darbai!- Toris exclamo feliz

En eso nuestro carruaje se empezó a mover, Toris grito algo, pero fue inaudible

-Что?-

Toris volvió a gritar, al parecer Iván le entendió

-Creo que nos debemos tomar de las manos, da-

El me tomo delicadamente de la mano y la levanto, Toris asintió con la cabeza. Mire a Iván, se veía muy bien en su traje, yo solo le sonreía, con un sonrojo, el cual al parecer el noto, lo cual me puso un poco más roja. Cuando pasábamos, todos gritaron muy emocionadamente, más que con los demás, nos vi en la pantalla y si, éramos espectaculares, memorables, toris cumplió su cometido.

Le lanzaba besos a todos, éramos la sensación, claro que tuvo que terminar, cuando termino nuestro recorrido. Los demás nos veían con envidia, pero eso solo demostraba más mi punto. Recordé que sostenía la mano de Iván, y creo que muy fuerte, asi que lo solte lentamente

-N-No, no me sueltes, siento que me-me voy a caer- el me tomo la mano con más fuerza, pero no tanta como para romperme la mano.

-No te preocupes-

El sonrió y bajamos, claro que yo baje con su ayuda, me volvió a tomar de la cintura, y el sonrojo en mi rostro volvió.

-Te veías hermosa, da-

-T-Tu también te veías muy bien-

El me dedico una tierna y tímida sonrisa, la cual hizo mi corazón palpitar rápidamente, después me abrazó. Pero mi mente tenía que intervenir

_Idiota, no te encariñes, que te quiere matar_

Bueno, él no cuenta con que también se jugar, me paro de puntas y hago que baje hasta que lo pueda alcanzar y le beso la nariz suavemente, pero por alguna razón también con un poco de afecto.


End file.
